


The Gift that Keeps on Giving, by Fruityloo (Podfic by Finnian4ever)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Opium, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ciel proves that he is no longer a child, and Lau proves that he still is. (Written by Fruityloo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving, by Fruityloo (Podfic by Finnian4ever)

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/msae7mlkl2lh5fk/The_Gift_The_Keeps_On_Giving.mp3


End file.
